My BFF Jesus
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Who am I texting? Idk. Is this my BFF Jesus?


AN: This is meant to be a bit confusing. I wrote it before Glee came back but I'm horrible at editing and posting things in a timely manner. Don't own Glee.

* * *

ON MY WAY!

_Where are you going?_

Quinn was confused. She was going to Rachel and Finn's wedding. It was still insane, but she didn't want to lose Rachel as a friend, and when they ended up getting divorced in three years she could at least have the assurance she had been right. If they did last though she didn't want to have been the one to not have supported them. So she was going to the wedding. She had gone home to get her less than flattering bridesmaid dress. Even with Kurt's help Rachel hadn't been able to pull off a nice wedding this soon. It would be okay though and they could always have a grander ceremony later. They were on their way to being married. Quinn was on her way to the wedding.

* * *

WHERE ARE YOU?

ON MY WAY!

_Where are you?_

I'm on my way, but where am I? Quinn thought. She didn't recognize this place. It wasn't her car or the road she had been driving on. It wasn't city hall or her house. Where was she?

* * *

ON MY WAY!

"Stay calm, help is on the way."

Help? She needed help? Kurt had tried to help her convince Finn and Rachel to call the wedding off. They had been tired of arguing and after having heard their parents approved they had stopped fighting. Kurt tried to make the wedding not be a complete fashion disaster, but it was hard when he only had a week and Rachel to work with. Quinn had held out, hoping it would still be called off, but in the end she had talked to Rachel and let her know she just wanted her to be happy. If marrying Finn would make that happen then she would support her. She would help Rachel by being there for her.

* * *

HURRY!

"Get her there fast! We need to hurry!"

She had gone as fast as she could. It wasn't her fault she lived so far away from city hall. Maybe if Rachel and Finn had bothered to announce things before Sectionals she could have brought the dress with her. She hadn't been able to do anything stuck behind the tractor. She passed it as soon as she was able. She had hurried.

_Do not rush. For everything there is a time. All will come to pass._

She was tired. She wanted to rest. Quinn had been going and doing so much before all of this. She wanted to take a small break before going to Nationals and back to the Cheerios. It was going to be a lot of work along with keeping her perfect grades. Yale could still revoke her early admission if she didn't keep them up. She would slow down for just a little bit and then dive into everything.

* * *

"Quinn was on her way."

"I know, but she didn't make it."

"But she was on her way, she was on her way! Do you understand? She was coming, she was on her way, she'll be here!"

* * *

ON MY WAY!

Gosh Rachel needed to have a bit of patience. She was on her way and would get there in a little bit. IT was just taking her a while. She had to follow behind this stupid tractor and it wouldn't let her pass. She couldn't wait to move out of this slow backwards town and go to Yale. She was on her way and she would be there. In a little while, Rachel shouldn't worry.

"Come on Quinn, come back to us. You're on your way to so much more. Don't leave it all now."

* * *

ON MY WAY!

Why was no one listening to her? She was on her way, they needed to just be a bit patient.

* * *

ON MY WAY!

You are not there yet.

No, but I'll be there soon.

You are late.

I'll get here in time.

You are out of time.

5 minutes more, I'll be there.

5 minutes is all you have left.

* * *

ON MY WAY!

Follow me. I'll lead you there.

Who am I texting?

Idk.

Is this my BFF Jesus?

Yes. Follow me.

I do, every day I try to.

Yes. Follow and trust me once more.

Where are we going?

Do not worry, follow me.

Wait, that was Rachel and Finn and Kurt. I need to go to them. I need to go be in or stop the wedding.

* * *

ON MY WAY!

You cannot go there now. You need to go forward.

Where am I going?

Forward. Keep going on. Keep holding on to them.

Keep holding on? Why? I'm going to start over at Yale.

Until then, keep holding on. Let them anchor you on your way.

On my way?

On your way back to them. Do not follow me any more here. Follow me back with them.

But I want to follow you, Jesus.

You do and you will, on your way now.

* * *

ON MY WAY!

"She's on her way back, she'll be okay."

* * *

ON MY WAY!

"Rachel? I'm on my way. I'm on my way to your wedding. I'll keep holding on. Hold on for a bit longer. I'm on my way."

"You're on your way to more Quinn, but I want to hold on to you for a bit longer too. We're both on our way. Yale and NYADA are there for us, and nothing will hold us back. Keep holding on to me. I'll help you get there, we all will."

* * *

ON MY WAY!

HURRY!

Hold onto 16.

Keep holding on.

ON MY WAY!


End file.
